


When Sam Finally Saw Gabriel

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Reproduction, Awkward Boners, Crush, Dancing, Dean learns something, Food Fight, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mpreg, Pining, Plans, Play Fighting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Weddings, freaking out, how sam and gabe get together, love trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a happy little thing with Sabriel and Destiel. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Stanford, November 2005

Sam looked up and clenched and his heart shoot up into his throat. He saw something he shouldn’t recognize but knew all too well. His beloved girlfriend Jessica pinned to the ceiling, a large bloody gash all the way across her midsection. It was the exact position his mother had been in before her fiery death 22 years earlier. 

After his mother’s death, his father went crazy trying to find and kill the yellow eyed demon that killed her. Sam’s entire childhood had consisted of dirty motel rooms, canned food, and killing things. He hated every minute of it. Since then he had made a life for himself. But it all came crashing down in that moment. All the days trying to impress Jess, the months it took her to get him to go dancing with her, all the happy good morning kisses, and I love you’s were over as Jess’ unfocused open mouthed stare bore into him. He had just returned from a hunt Dean had basically begged him to go on and now the girl he loved was burning on the ceiling.

“JESS! NO!” Sam’s voice cracked as he inhaled unhealthy amounts of smoke. Dean Burst through the door and drug Sam out. Sam tossed his bag of hunting into the trunk of his brother’s 1967 Chevy Impala. He thought about the life he had wanted with Jessica. The ring sitting in the dresser drawer he was going to use to propose to her when he took her dancing the next day. Now he realized he wasn't going to have that. He could never have that. But right now that didn't matter. There was a demon to kill. 

Sam looked at his brother and Dean looked back with a sad look in his eyes. Dean knew about the nightmares Sam had had as a child after their mom had died. They had lasted until he was about 12. He also knew Sam would blame Jessica’s death on himself. What he didn't know about was the dancing or the ring. Sam thought about telling him for a split second, but all that came out was, 

“We’ve got work to do.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes back after six years of being dead. Sam loses it. Dean and Cas get engaged!!!!

The Bunker in Kansas, Present Day

Sam sat on the bunker couch. He had been through alot in the last few years. With Dean and eventually Castiel, by his side, they had killed yellow eyes, made deals with demons, died, come back to life, stopped the biblical apocalypse, got Sam’s soul back, beat the Leviathan, Metatron, and anyone else who got in their way. Possibly best of all in that time, Dean had realised and FINALLY admitted his feelings for a certain trench coated angel. Adam had also risen from the pit and fell hard for Samandriel. Everyone was happily engaged or in a relationship, even Charlie. And then there was Sam. 

Alone. That was until today. He was sitting there doing research when he heard the ruffle of wings. He turned around to see which of his brothers boyfriend’s had entered. But when he saw who had popped into the room, he felt as though someone had ripped the air from his lungs. 

No, Sam thought, It can't be... he’s... but Lucifer.... He is dead...

“Gabe?” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Hey Sasquatch.” 

“But ... you’re d-dead.” Sam said voice cracking on the last word.

“Was.” The archangel replied. 

“But... how?”

“Oh Sammy, you can't trick a trickster.” Gabriel winked.

It was that moment that Dean and Castiel walked through the door. Castiel repeatedly looked at the new ring on his left hand and Dean’s grin split his face in two. They both stopped when they saw the archangel standing before Sam. 

“A TRICK!? SIX YEARS AND IT WAS A TRICK!?” Sam yelled at Gabriel before booking it to his room and slamming the door. When the room was short one moose, Castiel spoke.

“Gabriel?”

“Hey bro.”

Dean looked at the angel standing next to him, unsure. “Is it really Gabriel, Cas?”

“Yes Dean it is.”

“Well I can't say I’m surprised. No one stays dead around here. Well welcome back I guess.”

“Thanks, Dean-o.” Gabriel grinned. He was glad at least one of Winchester's, even if it wasn't his favorite, was okay with his return. Castiel was obviously excited about something, so he turned to his little brother. “So Cassie, what’s new?”

Cas raised his left hand, “Dean has just proposed.”

Gabe walked up and hugged his brother, but his mind was still on Sam, hoping the younger Winchester wasn't too upset with him. “That’s great you two.”

“Yeah it is but Sam was really pissed off a minute ago. You should go talk to him. He loves those chick flick moments.” Dean said as if reading Gabriel’s mind. 

“Okay.” Gabe answered already turning on his heel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sam was livid. He shouldn't be, it shouldn't be affecting him so much that Gabriel was back. But it did. It was Gabriel. The same Gabriel who killed Dean 1,000 times, trapped them in TV land, and then died for them. Sam had always known the first two were tricks, but Sam had let himself believe that Gabriel cared about him. Sam knew that Dean had gotten over when Castiel had lied, but unlike Dean, Gabriel's betrayal had just occurred and had shaken Sam all the way to his core. He just couldn’t believe that Gabriel would just hide from him. 

Sam also knew it hurt for another reason, he had always had a soft spot in his heart of the angel... sometimes it was a hard spot somewhere else as well. Not that Sam would ever admit to being sexually attracted to Gabriel. Sure he was openly bisexual, but Gabriel? No that wasn't something he could admit to himself very easily. 

A knock came from the door.

“What?” Sam spat. 

“Um...” Gabriel’s voice came through the door. “Can I come in and talk to you?”

“About what? To tell me why you did it, or would you prefer to lie some more?” 

“Well I didn't really lie Sam. I-” Gabriel sounded sad. “Please Sam. Just let me explain.” 

“Fine.”

Gabriel walked into the room, his usual cool and mischievous aura absent. He seem genuinely upset. This caught Sam off guard. “Sam, it wasn't a trick...”

Sam didn't say anything. He wanted to believe it, he really did but it was hard. He remembered all too well the things Gabriel had done to him in the past, this seemed like something that Gabe would do. It was just too hard to overlook. So he kept his mouth shut waiting for Gabriel to continue, not knowing what to say. 

After a sigh Gabe spoke again, “Luci did kill me. But for some reason only dad knows, I was brought back. It was about two weeks after I died. I thought about coming to help you guys almost daily, hell if I’m being honest prolly more than once a day. But I knew if I left anyone know I wasn't really dead, I’d have a target the size of heaven on my back. After all I put you through I couldn't do that to you, Sam. I didn't know why I was brought back but I knew that if I told you I was back, you’d be in even more trouble. So I did what I do best, I disappeared. I’m sorry, Sam, really.” 

Sam looked into Gabriel’s eyes. As always the color of sunshine through a glass of whiskey took his breath away. He also saw the true age of the being behind them. It made him sad. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand. “I am truly sorry.”

Sam was flooded with the feelings of sadness and regret. “Gabriel?”

“I’m using my grace to show you how I’m feeling. You need to know that if I had know this was going to hurt you I would’ve come back earlier. You need to know I regret it.”

For a few moments Sam was unable to answer, and to be honest he wasn't sure if it was because he was in awe of the angel’s mojo or because he was unable to breath because Gabriel's hand was currently in his. For the sake of his pride he went with the first option. 

“Oh... wow.”

“So does that mean you forgive me or...?” Gabriel feels hope well up inside of him as he lets go of Sam’s hand and the moose of a man nods. Relief floods his face but he covers it the best why he knows how, his signature smirk and banter. “Good the last thing I need is a pissed of Winchester after me. Let alone one who’s going to be my brother in law.”

Sam laughed to cover up the fact that he was disappointed at the loss of a close moment with the angel. He was going to miss the moment, but had Gabe just said “brother in law?”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“I bet you it takes Sam all of a minute and a half to forgive him.” Dean says plopping down on the couch next to Cas.

“I’m not so sure Dean. A six year lie? I’m not sure even Sam is that forgiving.” Castiel answered thoughtfully. 

“Yeah sure, he’d hold a grudge if it were me maybe, but this is Gabriel we’re talking about, Cas.” Dean laughed out loud.

“I do not see why that matters Dean.”

“Oh Cas, I love you. You’re too cute.”

“Dean I love you too but I still do not understand.”

Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s head then whispered in his ear, “He would never admit it but, Sammy had a BIG GAY Crush of Gabriel.”

Cas thought about the times he had seen Sam around Gabriel, “Oh.”

Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s face. Cas smiled at him before saying, “Gabriel also loves Sam.”

A light bulb went off in Dean’s head but before he could tell Cas what he was thinking, Sam walked in. There was a big dopey grin on his face, “You’re getting Married!!!”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have a food fight. Dean and Cas have a plan.

Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the couch watching 13 Going on 30 because Gabriel was actually a teenage girl. Not that Sam was complaining because he secretly loved this movie. When Jenna kissed Matt at the end a question popped into Sam’s head. 

“Gabe, when is your birthday?”

“Well Sam, I don’t really have one. I was created before time was accounted for.” Gabriel answered after a moment’s thought.

“Wait so I just came up with a question an archangel can’t even answer?!” Pride swelled in Sam’s chest. 

Gabriel laughed, “Yes, you big nerd. Why do you want to know anyway? 

“Well . . . I was thinking, on your birthday we should make a cake together.”

Gabriel snapped and suddenly a cake appeared on the coffee table in front of them. Sam shook his head and Gabe looked confused, but the cake was no longer there. 

“No Gabriel, I meant we could make the cake together by hand.” Sam said to try and make things clear for the archangel sitting next to him. 

“Oh. Okay. Well we could make a cake now . . . if you want.” Gabe said hopefully. Sam nodded and the both got up and headed to the bunker kitchen. They gathered the cake ingredients and Sam watched as Gabriel expertly cracked the eggs while measuring the flour. 

“You are so cheating with angel mojo, no one can do that!”

“Au contraire Sammy, I am just that awesome.”

Sam’s only response was to flick flower at Gabriel’s face. The shocked look he received for it was priceless. Sam doubled over laughing, that is until Gabriel, wearing the most sinister grin cracked an egg over Sam’s head and rubbed it in his hair. 

“Oh. It’s. On.” Sam grabbed an egg and threw it. It hit the archangel square in the chest. Then Sam threw the flour and baking powder mixture at him. Gabriel ran for the cabinet to grab the icing, while Sam raced to get the whipped cream. While sam looked in the fridge Gabe smeared icing on his hand and spanked Sam, leaving a perfect Gabe sized hand print on the hunter’s ass. Sam grunts, but turned around and sprays Gabriel with the whipped cream. Gabe definitely does not squeal at that, no matter what Sam says. Sam throws a couple of eggs, which are dodged and hit the walls and windows. Sam got whipped cream all over Gabriel’s crotch, which is not what he was aiming for he swears, but in his heart he knows that’s a lie. In retaliation Gabriel throws a huge glob of icing which Sam quickly dodges. . . but they both heard it hit someone. 

“What are you two doing?” Dean asked wiping away the icing from his face, before noticing the whipped cream on the front of Gabriel’s jeans and the icing handprint on his baby brother’s ass. Gabriel giggled like a madman while Sam tried to hold it together enough to say, “Baking a cake.”

Dean shot his brother and the archangel a weird look. “I don’t even want to know what that means.”

The other two sputtered a bit before Gabe said, “It means we were baking.”

“Righhht. . . sure.” Dean answered before leaving the other two in an awkward silence. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Dean walked into the living room. Castiel gave him a questioning look, eyeing the icing still making his hunter’s face. 

Dean simply answered, “Sam and Gabriel are ‘baking a cake.’”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Cas, they are ridiculous. We gotta get ‘em together.”

A grin spread across Castiel’s face. “Well I believe I have a plan that will do just that. I was disappointed at first that, because we had two best men, we would not be able to have the best man and the maid of honor share in a special dance. But. . .”

Dean immediately saw where this was going and finished for him, “We could have out thickheaded best men, who just so happen to blindly be in love with each other have a special dance. Then they’ll see it!”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Dean grinned.

“I was under the impression you loved me.” Castiel joked.

“I do. More than you will ever know.” Dean said, pulling him up in a hug. Castiel smiled and breathed in the sent of his hunter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It took Castiel mere seconds to have Gabriel sold on the whole idea. Unfortunately, Dean was given the task of getting Sam to agree to it. Which would likely be harder than getting him to say yes to the devil himself. None the less, he had to try. Sam had told him how he felt about Cas before he had realized it himself. Sam had known and was annoyed that they wouldn’t admit it and be happy. Now the shoe was on the other foot and it was driving Dean crazy. Dean was just about ready to do anything to get Sammy to admit he was in Looove! 

It had been a long time since he and Cas had come up with the plan. T-minus two weeks til the wedding. He had to talk to sam about it. Dean walked down one of the bunker’s many hallways and knocked on Sam’s door. He opened it and surprise surprise, Gabriel was there. The two were sitting on Sam’s bed watching Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince. Freaking nerds. 

“Oh!” Gabe squaked. “I love this part, Ginny finally wins Harry!”

“That’s not even close to how it happens in the books. They are ten times better in the books.” Sam said. 

Dean knocked on the already open door again. “Hey Gabriel. Do you mind if I talk to Sammy about the wedding real quick?”

“Sure thing Dean-o.” Gabe grabbed a bowl off Sam’s nightstand. “We needed a break anyway. I’ll get more popcorn and Sammy, you talk with Dean about the big day, we can finish when I get back.”

Gabriel bounced out of the room and Dean sat on the edge of the bed. Dean explained that he wanted Sam and Gabe to have a dance at the wedding, leaving out the fact that it was really a ploy to get them to FINALLY get together. When he finished his explanation, he looked at Sam, who was completely unreadable. 

“Dean . . . I . . . Can't.” Sam’s voice sounded slightly broken, sad. 

“Why not Sam? It’s my wedding after all.” 

“Dean, I know . . . I just . . .” Sam didn’t know what to say. The last time he had a real relationship with someone, they died, because of him. He was going to take Jess dancing and propose . . . He knew Dean wasn’t asking him to marry Gabe, but dancing was something he and Jess did. And he lost her. He couldn’t lose Gabriel again. He really couldn’t. Sam must have zoned out for a while because Dean waved a hand in front of his brother’s face, “Sammy? Hello?”

“Sorry Dean. I know it sounds stupid, but the last person I danced with was Jess.”

“Oh.”

That’s when Sam decided to finally tell his brother everything. “Yeah. In fact, after my interview, I was going to take her dancing and propose. Of course . . . We didn’t make it that far.”

“Sammy. I’m so sorry man. But . . . Sam, you realize, Gabriel isn’t gonna die if you dance.”

“Dean. That’s not what this is about.” Sam said even though his mind was telling him, yes it is.

“Sam. It’s my wedding. And I’m not asking you to propose to the guy. I’m asking you to dance.” Dean snapped, getting frustrated.

Sam snapped back. “Dean. The last person I loved and danced with died. So I’m sorry that that is just a little too much to ask!”

A big smile began to spread its way across Dean’s face. “Did you just finally admit you love Gabriel?”

Yes.

“No! We are just friends Dean. And I am not dancing!”

Sam heard footsteps on the stairs. Dean just shook his head. “Yeah whatever Sammy. Enjoy your movie date.” 

That earned him one of Sam’s famous bitchfaces. Dean left the room and soon Gabe walked back in. Sam looked at Gabriel. He knew he had always had a crush on the archangel, since day one. But that’s all it was . . . Right? Was he really in love with his best friend? He was suddenly much more aware of how close Gabriel sat. Sam was oblivious to the rest of the movies, being far too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay attention.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't sleep, which causes him much Bigger problems. Adam and Alfie find out some big news. Sam has something big to take care of. And Dean and Cas... Well they're Dean and Cas.

That night Sam’s mind was still on Gabriel. He was laying in bed, thinking about the archangel across the hall and that did not help him fall asleep. After he did fall asleep he dreamt about just hanging out the the stupid angel, and he woke up at 4:45 in the morning, and had no hopes of falling back to sleep. He decided to go down to the training room for a bit of target practice. 

When he got there, he had a choice between his favorite gun and set of throwing knives. He went with the knives. He’d always been better with them than any gun, and that was saying something. He set the target and began to throw. All of the knives stuck centimeters from each other in the center. Sam jumped and readied for a fight when he heard a whistle behind him. 

“Mm Sam look at the arm on you.” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam felt himself blush slightly. “Hey Gabe.”

“You have a rough night too?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d come down here and get some practice in.” 

“Well, since I’m here, you wanna spare? I may not be a world famous hunter of all things supernatural, but I bet I could still kick your ass.”

Sam grinned, a real grin. One that made Gabriel’s stomach do flips, not that he would ever say that outloud. Sam joined Gabe on the training mat. “Oh. It’s. On.” 

Sam thought Gabriel might play fair. He was so wrong. He used his powers. Though Sam may have been a lot bigger that Gabe physically, but naturally the archangel had the upper hand. Needless to say, Sam got his ass handed to him on a silver platter. 

Not that he minded. Sam just loved having Gabriel around. Loved that smug grin he got right before he pinned Sam below him. He loved that Gabe wasn’t using his grace to keep himself looking perfect, because he looked so fucking hot when sweat made his t shirt cling to him in all the right places. He loved the impossible body his best friend had, because even though his diet consisted only of sugar and chocolate sauce, he still had an incredibly hot body. He loved those eyes, the color of sunshine through a glass of whiskey, and the way they seemed to bore into Sam’s soul. The loved- 

. . . Sam caught himself mid-thought. Loved. He hadn’t thought liked, he thought loved. Sam suddenly wanted to slam his head against the wall. Repeatedly. And not even because he used the l word, but because Gabe looked fucking delectable. He was gleaming with sweat, hair is sexy disarray, all the while a smug smile played at his lips. While Sam was admiring the view, Gabe pinned him again. 

Gabriel kept him pinned there, but Sam didn’t fight to get up, he just laid there half hard, praying Gabriel wouldn’t notice. Gabriel snapped lazily, while Sam caught his breath, and a lollipop appeared. He tossed the wrapper aside and popped the candy into his mouth. Sam just watched, knowing how incredibly incriminating their position was. Gabriel straddling Sam’s hips, sicking on a lillipop while Sam stared at him breathing heavily. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t hear Dean and Cas enter (it was their morning routine to train together). Sam continued to look at Gabriel and his thoughts got away from him. 

I can think of one thing I’d love to replace that lollipop with, he thought and his cock agreed, hardening the rest of the way as he imagined Gabriel's lips wrapped around his length, as he looked at Gabriel's mouth. 

Dean cleared his throat. His little brother and the archangel both jumped up. Sam turning beet red and trying to hide his painfully erect cock as he rushed from the room. Gabriel, for once, said nothing. He just looked dumbfounded, and poofed off somewhere else. 

“That was a position I never wanted to see Sammy in. EVER.” Dean scowled. 

“Dean, you do realized that if we are successful with our plan, that is a position they will be in much more often Cas observed. 

“Don't remind me. They only people I want in that position is you and me.”

Having Gabriel around had clearly affected Cas. A wicked grin spread across Castiel's face, he snapped, and the door behind them locked. “Oh Dean. I belive that can be arranged.” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Samandriel and Adam returned from their vacation and entered a slightly changed bunker. It wasn’t so different that it was unfamiliar but their home had gained an air it hadn’t had in a long time: Extreme Sexual Tension. They had poofed in just in time to see a flustered Sam hurry to his room poorly trying to hide his erection and blushing furiously, and an equally flustered Gabriel pop into the room and upon seeing Sam he rushed into the kitchen. 

Adam gave his love his patented Alfie what the hell face. Samandriel just shrugged his shoulders. To make matters all the more awkward, Dean and Castiel where having not so quiet sex in the basement/training room. Adam dropped his bag on the couch. “Well, you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.”

Samandriel stifled a giggle with his left hand, his engagement ring catching the light. Adam smiled at the sight of it. He got up and walked over to his fiancee. He was about to kiss him, when Alfie pushed past him, ran into the kitchen, and vomited in the sink. Gabriel’s awkwardness faded quickly at the sight of the couple. 

“Alfie who knew the two of you had it in you!”

Samandriel’s eyes went wide as he looked at Gabriel. “Brother what is wrong with me?”

“Well . . .” The grin on Gabriel’s face widened. “How do I put this?”

Adam wasn’t the angriest of the Winchester brothers by a long shot, but he was protective of the ones he love, just like his brothers, so this was getting under his skin. “Stop fucking around Gabriel. What’s wrong with my Alfie!?”

“If I was fucking around I would have been in a better mood when you got home, trust me. And the only thing wrong with lil’ bro here is he was clueless enough to let a Winchester knock him up.”

Adam’s face lit up. “Wait. Really?”

The young couple looked lovingly at one another before engaging in a sickeningly sweet kiss. Gabriel just stood there watching, as his awkward aura returned for a moment. Something in his stomach clenched, he longed to have something like that. And he wanted it with Sam. Everyone knew it too, except of course Sam. Gabriel knew it would never happen so he kept the information away from Sam. 

Gabriel quietly left the pair to celebrate, and began to slowly walk to his room. As he walked through the living room, he heard Castiel scream Dean’s name from downstairs, something he never wanted to hear, but he barely paid it any mind. He was too busy thinking about Sam. What it would be like to tell Sam they were pregnant. What it would feel like when Sam proposed. Hell, just how his lips would feel against Gabriel’s own.

“What is wrong with me?” He whispered to himself. “I am a freaking archangel, for Dad’s sake. He’s just some human . . .” Gabriel laughed at himself as he neared his room, as if Sam could ever be just some human. 

“He’s a hell of a lot more than that.” He sighed and quietly shut his bedroom door behind him.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Sam got into his bedroom and looked in the mirror. He looked completely debauched. He was still blushing from head to toe, was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and the bulge in his pants was anything but subtle. Sam groaned, no, Gabriel could not know. T would just be too weird, besides his best friend couldn’t possibly love him back, not in that way. Sam let his head fall to the dresser. He could not believe his current position. 

Who falls in love with their archangel best friend?!

Sam. Sam Fucking Winchester fell in love with Gabriel, his archangel best friend. 

Looking up at his reflection he asked. “What am I going to do?” 

Well he had to take care of one thing before he could think of doing anything else. He looked at the bulge in his pants for a second before walking over to his bed, palming himself through his jeans on the way. He sat down on his bed and took off his shirt, then leaned back to undo the button and zip on the front of his pants. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs and his cock sprang free. He groaned slightly at the feeling of being rid of the confines of his jeans. 

Sam grasped himself and slowly dragged the pre-cum from his slit, moaning loudly as his spread it on himself. He thought of it being Gabriel's small soft hands making him moan instead of his own large calloused ones. He pulled his thumb nail over his slit, which sent a shock of pleasure running up his spine. “Gabe.” He gasped. 

He thought of Gabriel’s lips, how soft the would be on his body as he pulled at one of his nipples with his unoccupied hand. He thought of how how hot Gabriel would look with those perfect lips stretched around his cock. How after millenia on earth Gabriel probably learned how to suck cock perfectly, make it completely maddening, had Sam begging. Sam groaned Gabriel’s name as his hand tightened around his throbbing dick quickening his pace. “Oh fuck Gabe.”

Gabriel would be a total tease, Sam knew that and he somehow knew he’d be rough, just the way he liked. He imagined Gabriel’s eyes full of mischief, looking up at him while he sucked Sam’s huge dick. Sam’s cock was steadily leaking as he pushed one lube slicked finger inside of himself, imagining how fucking sexy Gabriel would look, naked and heard with his normally beautiful golden eyes black with lust and he sucked Sam’s entire length. Sam was thrusting into his fist, hard and fast wishing instead it was Gabriel's mouth. He brushed his finger against his prostate. “Fuck Gabe Fuck!”

Sam’s thrusting was getting erratic imagining Gabriel's fingers as he began relentlessly massaging his prostate. Imagining Gabriel moaning around his cock as Sam thrust into it. Imagined Gabriel's red swollen lips. Imagined Gabriel cumming just from seeing Sam react as he sucked him off. The thought of Gabriel cumming untouched from sucking Sam off was too much, it threw him right over the edge, cum spurting all over his chest. “GABRIEL! HNGGGHHH!”   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Dean and Castiel walked up to the kitchen, where they were greeted with the sour smell of vomit and and equally sickening sight of their brothers. They were so adorable it was disgusting. Adam was on his knees talking to Samandriel’s abdomen. Alfie blushed and said, “Adam, I highly doubt our child can hear you.”

Adam stood up and looked into his lover’s eyes, smiling. “I know babe, but that’s okay.”

Samandriel caressed Adam’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Dean, being Dean, was confused and cut the moment short. “Wait? Child!?”

“Yes, Dean, it seems as if Samandriel is with child.” Castiel smiled, amused because Dean was unaware of how angel reproduction worked, and the look on his face was quite adorable. 

“Both male and female angels can have children.” Alfie said. “Dean your library has books on angel, more than most places on earth in fact, all of which contain this information. How did you not know?”

Adam laughed loudly and castiel giggled at his mate. Dean sputtered before grumbling. “Sam does the research.”

They all laughed at this for a bit. Castiel then gave his brother and soon to be brother in law a hug. Dean simply said, “Well. Congrats guys.”


End file.
